


Jumpscares

by Foresticblaze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Phil, ticklish dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foresticblaze/pseuds/Foresticblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are playing 5 Nights at Freddy’s 4 again for spooky week 2016, and when a jump scare causes Dan to fall out of his chair…. You’ll find out I guess, won’t you ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpscares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! :D which means it’ll probably be terrible. But feel free to read it anyway!!
> 
> Dan and Phil are playing 5 Nights at Freddy’s 4 again for spooky week 2016, and when a jump scare causes Dan to fall out of his chair…. You’ll find out I guess, won’t you ;)
> 
> Themes: ticklish!Dan, slight ticklish!Phil

“Wait wait wait, Phil,” said Dan. “Check the bed, we haven’t checked the-” You could hear the soundtrack from the game as the blood splattered over the Youtuber’s screen. 

“Great, night 3. We made it all the way to night 3. Really Phil? I told you to check the bed.”

“Oh shut up,” Phil responded, “you forgot as well. Whatever, let’s go again.”

The two Youtuber’s were hunched around their screen, replaying this game for the fourth time that night. They were going to have to cut some of it out of the video so their viewers weren’t sitting there for 2 hours. And, of course, the lights were off, so the boys could ‘immerse’ themselves into the game. 

“Alright! Yes that’s night 1! And thanks to who? Me” Dan gloated as Phil scoffed. “Please, I was the one that did all the strategizing.”

“Strategizing? What strategizing Phil? All it is is closing doors and looking behind you. But whatever helps you feel good.”

“I swear Dan…”

As the boys bickered, neither of them noticed that the next round had started up. And thus when the bear jumped out at them, it was no surprise they jumped. Dan shrieked, falling out of his chair as Phil had a more calm reaction. 

“Christ Dan again? You’re going to break something at this point.” Phil was setting up the desk again, with the light on, seeing as Dan had knocked everything over. Moving over to Dan’s cup of tea, he noticed something that made him pause.

“Dan.” He stated dangerously.

“Hmm?” The person in question replied. He didn’t notice Phil’s tone until he looked up. His face dropped. His tea had spilt all over the computer’s wiring, and they wouldn’t be able to play anymore that night. Phil smirked maliciously, slightly glaring at Dan. There was a mischievous tone in his voice as he spoke.

“You let down our followers, Dan. I’m sure they were eager to see you getting humiliated by jump scares. Oh well, I know something that’ll make up for it.” He said.  
Dan had a feeling he knew what Phil was talking about, even more sure as he saw the threat of wiggling fingers. He started to back pedal to the wall, Phil matching his every step.

“Run.”

And he did. He ran out the room and into the corridor. Phil gaining on him with each stride. The two of them sprinted down the stairs and into the sitting room, and Dan looked behind him.

That proved to be a mistake as Phil caught up and jumped, tackling Dan to the floor. His fingers were prodding at Dan’s ribs as he hauled him up and back to his room for the camera. Dan shrieked the whole way, giggles getting caught in his throat as he tried to fight Phil’s wandering fingers.

“Phihihihill. Plehehehehehease dohon’t,” He cried.

“What’s the matter Dan? Why are you laughing, does this tickle?” He asked.

“Phihihihihihll nohoho” 

“Phil yes, I’m sure you mean.” He said teasingly as one hand made its’ way to Dan’s neck, the other straying to his stomach. Dan was thrown to hysterics at this change. His two worst spots were being tormented and there didn’t seem to be a way out. With a fleeting thought of the camera still trained on them, he blushed. Phil seemed to know exactly why, although how he even saw his blush when his face was already flushed, Dan had no idea.

“Say hello to the camera, Danny. I’m sure our subscribers will love this vid.”

“Shuhuhuht uhuhuhup- PHIHIHLL NOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! DOHOHN’T! STAHAHAHAP!” He (quite literally) cried.

Phil lifted his face off of Dan’s stomach with a grin, seeing how dishevelled his friend was.

“Don’t stop? Good thing I wasn’t planning to then. After all I still need to teach you some manners. You said ‘shut up’ to me.” Phil frowned. “And I still haven’t gotten an apology for my keyboardand computer you know. I’m sure you hurt its’ feelings.”

“I’ll behe suhuhure toho apologihihize to ihit thehen.” Dan snarked. “Ihihit’s gohot mohohore of a heheart then yohou dohoho.”

“Oh you’re in for it now, Danny.”

And he blew.

Once, twice, Dan’s laughter kicked up a notch as his stomach was assaulted with raspberries.

“PHIHIHIHIHIHIL STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHM SOHOHOHOHRY!”

“Are you -rphbsthththt- really? I’m not –rphbsththththt- very sure.”

“I AM I AHAHAHAHAM PLEHHEHEASE PHIHIHILYY” Dan cackled. Phil considered this for a moment and stilled his fingers.

“All right, but you have to say that I’m better than you at gaming.”

“Whahat? Noho wahaHAHAHY ALL RIGHIHIT FIHIHIHIHIHINE.” He shrieked as fingers swirled dangerously around his navel.

“I’m waiting.”

“Youhoho’re behehetteher than mehe at gahahahamihihng.” Dan forced out. Phil got off of him and headed to sit on his desk chair in front of the camera. He grinned cheekily.

“I guess that’s our video guys, if you haven’t seen our previous video click on this keyboard Dan destroyed,” he held it up to the side for the camera to see. “And if you haven’t yet, click on the giggling Dan to subscribe to our channel! See you in our next video!” He said quickly, turning off the camera just as Dan lunged at him for his revenge. He ran, and all the camera captured before shutting off was a high pitched cackle, and viewers knew Dan wasn’t going to go easy on Phil in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s my first fic! It’s terrible isn’t it:[ lol lemme know what you think! I know it’s a bit fast paced haha, I’ll try and fix that for other fics! (If I write any). I’m probably gonna post submit this to people like hypahticklish and wordstrings and stuff (btw I love your work!!! Like ajhhsgflksnv) before I post it on my tumblr.  
> You can find me at   
> Tumblr:: fics-and-giggles.tumblr.com or just as @fics&giggles   
> Fanfiction.Net:: ForensicBlaze


End file.
